Black Widow: S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent (film)
Black Widow: S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent '''is the third film in the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU) and a continuation/prequel to Thor: God of Thunder (film). Plot The movie begins with Natalia "Natasha" Ramonoff hanging out with her friends Francis "Frank" Castle. They were madly in love with each other. Suddenly a man named Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury. He was revealed to be the Director of the '''Strategic Homeland Enforcement, Intervention and Logistics Division '''or '''S.H.E.I.L.D.. Director Nick Fury wanted Natasha to be an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. due to her fighting skills and calm attitude in the face of danger. Natasha agreed but this made it difficult because it puts her relationship with Francis in danger. Moments later she after joining S.H.E.I.L.D., Natasha was being trained by fighting Life Model Decoys '''or '''LMDs. 20 years later Natasha was trying to sleep but she kept having flashbacks of when she was on Asgard. When she woke up screaming and Francis checked on her she said she was ok and just had a nightmare of being on a magical planet fighting a "horned god of evil". Thinking she was joking Francis went back to bed. As soon as he fell asleep Natasha apologized to him that she had to leave and went out the window. by the time it was morning Natasha was gone and it left Francis heartbroken. Natasha was ordered by Director Fury to stop a criminal known as Crossbones and earned the code name "Black Widow". She was teamed up with Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton who earned the code name "Hawkeye". Natasha took Clint to an undercover mission where she saw a man named Brock Rumlow. Brock was buying metal bars from a story for something. Clint thought it was nothing while Natasha was suspisious. Clint agreed to follow Natasha just to say "I told you so". Brock then noticed them and a bunch of Hydra grunts started shooting at them. Clint easily took out the guards while Natasha persued Brock. Brock drove away in a truck while an unknown assassin titled "Bullseye" attacked her. Natasha was injured and Bullseye came to finish her off, until Francis found her and tried to help her. Knowing he can't beat Bullseye he and Natasha got in his car and drove away with Clint. Bullseye then called an unknown person that he identified as Crossbones. At her house Francis took care of Natasha. He pleaded Natasha to quit S.H.E.I.L.D. and be safe. As a response Natasha remined him that she can't because she needs to stop Crossbones and identify Bullseye. Natasha then snuck out the window much to Francis' sadness. Clint was at home sleeping when Natasha knocked on his window. She told him to come with her to see if Brock is Crossbones. Clint agreed but was really annoyed. In a secret lab inside a cave Bullseye is waiting for someone. The person that Bullseye was waiting for was Brock. Bullseye had used the metal bars Brock had bought to create a suit with metal arms. Once Brock put it on he gladly took the name Crossbones. Secretly Fury was listening and went to tell his agents. Natasha was arguing with Clint for her waking him up at 2:00 in the morning to find Crossbones. Clint then heard something move and was ready to shoot. Before he could Fury came out from the darkness. Fury then tells them that Brock is Crossbone and Bullseye was a assassin that he hired. An army of Hydra grunts came out with Crossbones, Bullseye and a missile. Natasha run to stop them from firing the missile only to be stopped by Bullseye. As she fought Bullseye Fury sent an army of S.H.E.I.L.D. to battle Hydra's army. Clint helped Natasha in her battle with Bullseye while Fury went after Brock who demanded to be called Crossbones. Fury stood strong until he was hit with one of Crossbones' metal arms and knocked out. Clint shot Bullseye multiple times with his arrows. Knowing he cant beat them alone Bullseye went to help Crossbones fire the missile. Clint saw this and strapped Bullseye to the missile and put a stick bomb on it. when the missile fired Natasha pressed the detonator and the missile blew up along with Bullseye. Enraged Crossbones attacked Natasha. Clint was able to shoot him but it only blew his helmet off revealing Brock. Natasha was one again overpowered until Clint shot an explosive arrow at his chest and he blew up. With the war over Clint took Fury back to the Helicarrier. Once Natasha got home she realised that Francis was gone and she only saw a picture of a skull on the floor. In a post credits scene Fury is holding a file that says the "Avengers Protocol". Coninuity/References * Natalia "Natasha" Ramonoff/Black Widow appears * Francis "Frank" Castle is introduced * Clint Barton/Hawkeye is introduced * Nick Fury is introduced * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones is introduced * Bullseye is introduced * Hydra is introduced * S.H.E.I.L.D. appears * The Helicarrier appears * The Persue of Crossbones happened * The War of S.H.E.I.L.D. and Hydra happened * The Battle of Asgard is mentioned * Asgard is mentioned * Loki Laufeyson is mentioned * The Punisher was created * The Avengers are planned Taglines * Blink and You'll Miss Her. * Super Spy, Secret Agent, and Regular Person. * Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D.